A rose, A journal, and a Murderer
by WastingWishes
Summary: A mystery to be unfold, a crime to be written, and a dead lover to be revenged. A disturbed romanticist that goes by the name Uchiha Sasuke, kills every gorgeous maiden that falls for his beauty, except for one. SasuSaku/Lemon/Violence/Angst
1. Chapter 1

**A Rose, a Journal and a Murderer**

**P** R **O** L **O** G **U** E

* * *

There was once a murderer, a rose, and a journal. He sacrifices his own loved ones to satisfy his thirst for revenge. For once there was a fair lady, who he used to call his Juliet, but one day fate decided that it's not meant to be, she was murdered. A sight of his dead loved one was even crueler than death itself. Petals, petals, and more petals scattered on her dead body, but they weren't any petals, but once a red rose's.

* * *

He walked down the street, clutching onto his black jacket, the wind blowing through his raven hair, making sure  
his face was warmer than a block of ice. He didn't smile, nor did he grin. It was an ordinary day which leads him down  
the street, just letting it take him wherever it'll end up at.

"Excuse me sir," he heard someone call out to him from behind. It sounded soft, genuine, and feminine.

He turned around to face her, with his breath-taking smile that guaranteed any woman to fall head over heels for.  
He was beautiful, drop dead gorgeous, and is sure to steal any heart in a second.

"Yes?" he smiled. Her heart stopped for a second and stuttered in her words.

"I-I just thought you looked familiar." She stuttered out, blinded by his insuperable beauty.

He looked at her beautiful facial features, her long blonde hair swifts down her gracefully shaped face.

"I'm Sasuke." He handed out his hand, with a grin across his face; it swiped a gentle blush on the girl's face.

"Ino." She took his hand and shook it gently. She flashed a smile as a flirty reply.

"Would you like a drink?..." she hummed, lifting another grin as he nodded.

During their time in the café, Ino lifted her perfectly shaped eyebrow and whispered, "Do you come here often?"

He snickered as he grinned back in reply, "I'll give it a start."

Ino checked her watch as she stared in mild surprise, "This is unfortunate, I have to be going, will I be seeing you again?"  
she purred against his ear.

"Yea." He whispered back. _"But not for long…_" and he grinned to himself.

* * *

**A/N **: I've had this story in mind for a long while now, but I just remembered it. So now I'm uploading and gosh there's much more story written than I thought! Review and tell me what you think, maybe I should continue : )


	2. Chapter 2

**A Rose, a Journal and a Murderer**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Flowers, candles, chocolates and 2 bottles of champagne, everything was in place. Perfect. Now all he has to do is wait. The atmosphere was perfectly dim, cinnamon and vanilla scented candles warmed the room while the satin sheets glimmered by the fire. Perfect, was there anything more?

Oh yes, the girl. He grinned to himself when he swept his fingers through his shiny locks. What is there to lose? He has done this before and he's not about to stop.

Ding Dong.

There she is, no time to wait because he needs to quench his sickening thirst. And he knew that she craved him herself, after all, who hasn't?

Ding Dong.

Alright, time to answer. His grin widened when she walked in the room. Scents of vanilla and cinnamon aroused her to no ends, but what is triggering it more is the guy itself. Sasuke smirked; she's now wrapped around his fingers.

"_So this is where you live…"_ she murmured softly, still in his embrace.

He didn't reply, but she could feel him grinning before her. He spoke before she was released from his grip.

"_You like it?"_ he whispered huskily to her ears. She blushed when his hot breath tickled her skin.

"_It's well prepared_." She purred and knotted his raven hair with her fingers.

Restless and impatient, she pulled him to lock lips. Hungrily, her tongue explored his, clutching to his back when he pulled her closer to the couch. She was captivated by him and his scent. Her back laid across the couch, having him shadowing over her. Both of his arms supported him above while he looked down at the aroused blonde. She panted and slowly traced her fingers down his torso.

He knew what was going to happen next, her hand tugged the edge of his black shirt, arching her body upwards to kiss him while greedily pulling his shirt off. His strong arms wrapped around her lean body, deepening the kiss. Quickly his fingers made it to her back, unbuttoning her top which revealed nothing but a naked torso.

"_You came well prepared," _he whispered huskily, trailing butterfly kisses down her neck.

Her breathing quickened its pace as his tongue teased her sensitive skin. His kisses trailed down further, from the neck to the collarbone and slowly licked her pulse again. His hands grabbed both of her arms and licked her further until he reached her chest.

Ino was already drenched in sweat; both from being nervous and excited. He grinned his half crooked smile as she stared at him with bedroom eyes. His thrilling appearance is enough to freeze her heartbeat, but he was doing more than that. Her breath was starting to quicken its pace again, inhaling deeper and releasing pleasurable moans of approval. Her hand navigated through his hair as she helped him down her torso.

Her body arched upwards as he gently licked her breast then slowly devouring it, teasing the other with his hand. She wrapped her leg around his hips and her movement became a rhythm.

Grinding against him, he trailed more kisses down her toned stomach which then reached her skirt. He looked up at her, but she was already enjoying it too much to even notice the stage they were in. He smirked to himself, and slowly tugged the waistband down…

* * *

"Another one! I don't get this, how could it happen?" a loud boisterous voice bellowed in the office room, slamming the documents and file down the desk.

A shaggy haired boy picked up the reports on the desk and scanned through it carefully. A frown was visible on his tanned face which was accompanied by two red triangular marks, tattooed on either side of his cheek.

"Same case?" he looked up from the document to the frustrated blonde. His friend, also his partner, nodded.

"I can't believe it…it's a pattern…" the blonde muttered under his breath, clutching the edges of desk with his hands. He faced down to the woody texture, slamming his fist against it. It made a loud thump but his partner didn't seem to mind.

"Naruto, are you sure there's no clues left?" the shaggy haired boy asked again.

"No Kiba, but red rose petals…"

* * *

**A/N :** Hopefully you guys enjoyed this, quite short chapter 2! I'll make my chapters longer soon but for now I needed to update. Reviews please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A Rose, a Journal, a Murderer- **

**03**

* * *

Sasuke looked back at his victim, her corpse stained with blood he had caused and proceeded back into the kitchen to wash his sharp edged weapon. As the water rinsed, the blood swirled away like crimson paint and soon disappeared. He smiled, finding pleasure in his actions when he washed the knife with bleach before disposing it somewhere. The stench of copper grew stronger as he walked closer to his bedroom, finding the bouquet he had bought earlier; tearing each red petal softly as it plucked away from its stem, and scattered it on the lifeless body. His work was done.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, smiling at his victorious prize again and observed as the blood caked on her once golden locks. Life is a way to distract death, and if that's so then he's doing these people a favor. In their afterlife, they would thank him; thanking him for reuniting them again with dead family members, their dead loved ones—

_his dead loved one_

—and freeing them from life's burden. They'll find peace; no more betrayal and lies. All is done and left behind, because now they're somewhere unknown where no one could find them. Thinking of the possibilities of hell and heaven, Sasuke grinned to himself, listening to the silent "thank you" the girl would've muttered to him. _But no,_ she didn't. Instead she screamed that shrieking terrifying scream that brought chills to your blood. The sort of scream that made you think that you were a monster; and that infuriated him more. His anger had found a way to influence excessive torture when he had smeared the pillow over her face, cutting her afterwards with the number 1600 mercilessly carved on her chest; his sixteenth victim for the month.

The silence was deafening, but it had always been that way with him. He loved the silence; the quietness life may bring to satisfy his psychotic mind. He walked towards the tinted window by his reeking bed, eyeing the bloody corpse once more to inspect if she were still alive. _Impossible_. Silently his heart laughed and blood raced to his pulse as his doorbell rang. Regardless of someone waiting outside, he pulled out his bedside drawer and took out a book bounded in dark leather. Reaching his hand somewhere in the drawer, he pulled out a pen and opened the book to a blank new page.

* * *

"_20.4.2001_

_I met her at the streets, foolishly asking if she knew me. She was beautiful. The kind of beautiful you find superficial; blonde hair, blue eyed. I admired  
__her of course, she was daring, but her beauty infuriated something deep inside of me like burning acid. Clueless, she came to visit me and without any saying, she was wrapped under the palm of my hands. I laughed at her foolishness, her thoughts that I'd fall in love with her just as she had with me. The girl was stubborn, she wouldn't stay quiet when I advised her to, and so I proceeded with my knife. I forgot to sharpen it though, so that meant excessive cuts before her screams were forever silent. Ino Yamanaka, my sixteenth victim."_

* * *

His pen was lifted gracefully off the old brown page, and shut the book with pride before it was placed in the drawer again. The journal had distracted his mind from the person waiting outside his door, but he paid that no attention to it when he decided to take a shower; he despised the smell of blood on him.

* * *

'Sakura-sensei'

'Yes, Yiruka-san?'

'I finished my drawing!' the young boy said proudly, holding up a child-like drawing of three figures, a woman, a man, and a little boy drawn with a huge smile in its round face, painted with crayon on paper with "My Family" written as the title. Sakura smiled at him, tucking in a loose pink tendril from her hair before giving an encouraging pat on his tiny shoulders. 'Good job!' Sakura said, and the boy went back proudly to his seat.

'Sakura-sensei…' a girl sobbed, tugging on Sakura's shirt while rubbing her tear-filled eyes.

Sakura kneeled down beside the little girl, 'What's wrong Aya-chan?' she pat her soft brown hair.

'He took my pencils!' the girl pointed accusingly to a chubby boy who snickered with a set of the stolen colored pencils in hand. Sakura looked at him with disapproval and walked towards his way.

'Akashi-san, can you give Aya her pencils back?' she asked politely, but the boy refused and continued coloring with said pencils. Sakura put a stern look on her face while Aya waited at the corner, afraid of the bully. 'Akashi-san, if you don't give her pencils back I will call your mother!' Sakura said and pointed an accusing finger at him. Said boy was now quiet and obediently handed the pencils to the previous owner, terrified by the idea of his own mother scolding him.

'Now say sorry.' Sakura demanded.

'Sorry Aya-chan.' the boy grunted guiltily and went back to his seat.

School hours were over as Sakura packed her things before walking out of class. On the way, she bumped into one of her colleagues. Shikamaru stood leaning at her doorway with his arms crossed, as usual. He eyed the floor and then the ceiling, as if stretching his neck from his previous slumber; but it was Shikamaru's nature to appear lazy despite his shocking intelligence.

'Kids misbehaved again?' he asked.

Sakura nodded, 'Akashi stole Aya's pencils, _again.'_ She sighed, 'But he gave them back.' She grinned, finding kid's behavior utterly amusing. It always tend to remind her when she used to be a kid, only she could hardly remember the joy she finds in it when her family had abandoned her in an orphanage. She was three at the time, so she couldn't remember anything about her parents other than the fact that they were no longer there.

'Well Temari had already gone off to some staff meeting, you wanna go for lunch?' Shikamaru asked, checking his watch along the way.

'Sure.'

Somewhere in the city, they found a decent restaurant in which they both agreed to dine in. Sakura kept her glasses in its casing before placing it in her bag and grabbed the menu to find whatever dish that will appeal to her appetite at the time. Shikamaru was drumming his fingers on the table and looked up at his friend.

'Did you hear?' he asked.

'What?'

'Another girl was found dead,'

Sakura dropped the menu gently on the table, 'It couldn't be by the same man, could it?'

Shikamaru shrugged and continued drumming his fingers.

'Where was it?' Sakura asked, finding interest in the topic.

'Somewhere close by. You know that model, Yamanaka Ino?'

Sakura stopped to scan her mind of where she'd heard the name before, and then remembered seeing the said person on one of her favorite magazine. She nodded, 'was it her?' she asked in disbelief.

Shikamaru nodded again. 'They found about 26 cuts on her body, each _deeper than_ the other. They couldn't find the weapon though, or the murderer but- '

' _-red rose petals'_ Sakura continued, her thoughts deep in wonder. 'What kind _of psycho_ would do that?'

Shikamaru shrugged, 'whoever the person was he did quite a good job concealing his work. No one could find the trace of the murderer.'

'Weird.'

'Pfft, amateurs.' Shikamaru scoffed. He knows for a fact that he'd do a better job in being a detective than the lousy ones that were in Konoha, but instead he was stuck being an elementary school teacher. All thanks to his girlfriend soon-to-be fiancée.

Soon after long ordering their meals, they sat in silence and ate with their mind filled with wondering thoughts. Sakura felt uneasy at the mention of these crimes and usually she'd just take interest. But for some reason, she felt sorry for the girl and the idea of being cut twenty six times. Shikamaru had also said about the numbers carved on her chest and Sakura shivered at that. It could've been anyone who was in her place along with the sixteen others who were killed.

It could've easily been her but Sakura shivered at the thought and dismissed it completely. It could've been _anyone_ she corrected herself.

* * *

**A/N: I made Sakura a KG teacher, I find it adorably amusing. And Shikamaru as well because that just made me laugh hahaha! Sasuke is a psycho, I know I know I'm crazy but isn't it just awesome? No? okay Nevermind. Well, do review! Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Rose, a Journal, a Murderer**

**04**

* * *

Flashes of lights were everywhere; policemen, FBI's and all authorized ones were standing by the dead victim, eyeing her wide opened eyes and how sightlessly she gazed into space. Naruto stood inside the area lined with the yellow fluorescent strip with "Do Not Cross" printed on it in big bold letters. He wondered, he wondered deeply before Kiba interrupted him with a thump on his shoulder.

Naruto shook out of his stance and looked around him, 'what is it Kiba?'

'Pity isn't it?' Kiba stared back at the blonde victim, her blood already drying and staining the sheets. Those sheets would have to be burned, Naruto thought, who would sleep in someone else's blood that'd been shed? But of course not, they needed it as evidence, to find more clues that'll finally lead _them somewhere._

Naruto nodded, 'she looked so young.' He looked at her sightless eyes again, wondered how she must've felt before the knife was drawn into her body, somehow the thought of torture the girl must've been through had fumed his blood with anger.

'You okay?' Kiba eyed Naruto's clenched fist with worry but Naruto shook the thought off and sighed.

'We better get going. Photograph of victim had been taken at all angles?'

'Neji's taking them in.' Kiba pointed to the white-eyed man who sternly made his way out of the door.

Naruto nodded dully and shoved his hands in his pockets. Kiba eyed his partner again, worried even more at his sudden weird behavior and looked back at the bloody woman who lay lifelessly on the bed, covered in her own sheet of blood. He shuddered, the way her sightless blue eyes stared at him caused chills up his spine.

* * *

The wind was brutal Sakura had noted when it blew her pink hair violently. She had the day off today and thought that maybe it's time to get a new set of glasses; she was tired of her old ones. So under the brilliant light of the sun she walked into the building "Konoha Centre" written at the topmost of the roof; the only mall which had almost everything they'd ever need. Although Sakura is near the verge of blindness, she tends to despise wearing her specs but do so anyways for the sake of knowing what she's looking at.

In the shop filled with shelves of glamorous spectacles and sunglasses, Sakura made way to the first shelf which sold thick black rimmed glasses. The assistant eyed her pink hair with awe and wondered if it was natural for someone to walk around with cotton-candy like hair. Sakura smiled at him after feeling much discomfort of being stared at and continued trying different set of glasses on.

'Can I help you ma'am?' the assistant asked, standing by her as he eyed her hair furthermore.

'Umm…' Sakura was distracted with the kind of glasses she should choose but realized he was still standing by her, 'I need new glasses,' she noted sheepishly.

The assistant nodded at the obvious and offered many various different types of specs. Sakura had loved and disliked most of them and found the challenge in choosing one, so she told him she'd be back another day when she'd made her mind up. After long walking away from the shop she felt her stomach grumbling in hunger, and so she thinks its best to stop by some place to eat.

In the midst of busy crowds, most of them whom carried shopping bags, she saw a much secluded guy under a shock of dark hair. It was blue, almost, raven at the most really. And for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off the man even though she could only see the back of him. He walked a few feet away from her, often being blocked by other people who were walking too, and then she saw that he had dropped something; something that was bounded in black leather, and he bent down to pick it up.

It's as if life put everything to a pause, and her heart had decided to skip beating altogether. Sakura was astonished when she saw the side of his face as he got up to carry on walking. Oh god, handsome was too ghastly of a word to describe how completely gorgeous he was. She thought it was weird how one glance of him got her blood to race, like a drug waiting to explode. Sakura mustered the strength to keep on walking and shook her head, now realizing her stupidity to act so foolish. It wasn't love at first sight, she laughed it off, but somehow she had thought it was.

She looked up with some hope that maybe he might still be there, but he was gone. Disappointed and slightly upset, she walked to the food court where she saw Temari and Shikamaru lingering around. Sakura waved her hands at them and got a wave back in reply, so she decided that it's better with a company than spending time alone.

* * *

Naruto sat alone at his desk, the only source of light in the room was the white table lamp which shone blindly at the side of his face. He cursed himself, cursed the silence, cursed the unsolved crime which had put many lives to a halt; death is hard to deal, but knowing that it will keep happening and that they were _no where_ close to stopping it was hardest. He eyed the photographs of the latest victim, seeing her pale ashen skin almost as white as the sheets she laid on; how could anyone do something so heartless and yet is still out _there somewhere?_ No, they will do something about it, they'll stop—

'Naruto?' Kiba called in from the door, slowly peeking in to check on his partner. The blonde was startled and winced at the voice but regained his posture completely as he shuffled the photographs back into its belonging file, muttering silent obscenities for being frightened that way.

After placing the files in the drawer and shutting it, he faced his colleague. 'What?'

Kiba leaned against the doorframe and folded his arms, 'You'd been here for six hours straight now, everyone's leaving for dinner and crap, what _are you_ still doing here?' Naruto looked up at his clock as it ticked 10:00 and saw how dark the sky had gotten, almost as dark as sin.

He heaved a sigh and noticed how he'd been doing that a lot lately, 'Sorry was just, thinking stuff…' he mumbled the last words and looked at the drawer where the photographs had been placed. Kiba looked at him worryingly.

'Naruto, this case is really doing your head in, we'd solve it soon.'

His fists clenched, 'when Kiba?' he grunted to himself, 'when are we gonna stop that damn bastard _from killing_ these people?'

Kiba walked over to his friend and lay a hand on his shoulder, 'We will, _you_ _will_. Now let's stop stressing and get you some ramen.' He offered with a smile. Naruto grinned at the mention of his most desirable snack and nodded as he strongly agreed at the idea.

* * *

Sasuke walked alone at night, he felt safer being away from people. Their gawks, gazes, and drools of admiration silently stabbed him in pain. He hated the way they all looked at him, he _hated_ it. So he walked away from society for the moment and sat at the roof of the tallest skyscraper there was in Konoha; he called it his _sanctuary,_ a place where he thinks about nothing and everything; a place where he reminisce his dead beloved.

The wind was cold, he knew but didn't care. The biting cold thumped on his skin, and again, he didn't mind. He just sat there in silence at the top of the world, watching people as they foolishly lived their lives; watching lights changing, cars speeding, and listening to the silent cries of miserable people. There was something about life that pisses him off, and yet there he was sitting in darkness where _no one_ could see him.

Yuna, he called silently to himself then clenching his fists when there was no answer. Foolish boy, she's _dead_, and how can the dead answer your calls? His mind filled with images of her smile, her long dark hair with that porcelain skin of hers. Those eyes, those lilac beautiful eyes…then suddenly his mind switched to the images of her dead (still beautiful) corpse murdered on her own bed…

No! He clutched to his dark hair and shook his head vigorously, shaking those dreadful images away from his mind. He didn't want to relive it, didn't want to remember that pain in his chest when he saw her suffered in her wounded body and drew her last precious breath goodbye. Why would he want to remember that? Why would he want to feel that same harrowing pain all over again? Then he drew that same leather bounded book that was dearest to him, _her_ gift to him and painfully, his last memory of her.

**Yuna** was inscribed at the bottom left of the book, engraved with the symbol of a rose in glimmering gold. He traced the embroidery with his fingers silently and remembered that this was given to him on his seventeenth birthday, exactly two months before her death.

* * *

'_Why the left side though, Yuna?' he walked with her in the dying sunset. The sun, a glinting coin, set over the horizon._

_She turned to him, and her blithe eyes looked into his dark ones. 'Because…' she smiled, 'it's where the heart is, Sasuke-kun.' _

_And the embroidery twinkled in the light of the orange sun._

* * *

Sasuke flipped the book gently, side to side, so the moonlight caressed the gold just the same as the sun had the first time he looked at it. Only, it didn't reflect the sunny warm glow like it did exactly four years ago, but the empty vacant white light of the moon; dark and hollow.

'Happy birthday…' he bleakly wished himself and gazed emptily at the notebook in hand.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Sasuke. All sad and depressed, makes me sad : ( But there you go, Yuna is not actually a character I stole from anywhere (though Final Fantasy X did inspire me the name) other than that she's a character I proudly would like to claim as mine : ) Though credits to FFX for the name and stuff. Woot Woot Sakura finally saw Sasuke! Not met, noticed how I didn't say **_**met**_**. That's yet to come people, thank you so much for the reviews! Please do review more!**

**Read/Fave/Review/!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Rose, a Journal and a Murderer.**

**05**

**A/N: **Yup it's me, I'm back and I've updated. Whaddup?

**Standard Disclaiming Property Applies**

* * *

"Sakura."

She looked up from the book she was reading. "What's up?"

"There's been another murder—"

She shivered then sighed. "Again?"

"—near your neighborhood. Seems to be from the same guy that murdered that model. Are you sure you'd like to go home alone?" Shikamaru quirked a lazy, but concerned, eyebrow at his colleague, he wouldn't want his friend to be lurking near the streets where a psycho would most probably be.

But Sakura merely shook her head. "I'm fine." She looked at the clock as it beeped 11:00pm and she shivered at the thought of walking alone in the dark, since she was yet to get her own car, and she didn't want to keep troubling her friends for a ride. "I think I should get going now, my place is only fifteen minutes away but," she added quickly when she saw Shikamaru about to protest, "I'll be fine."

Shikamaru sighed in defeat. "Just take care of yourself, princess."

"Stop calling me that."

"Until you get yourself a car, I will have the luxury of calling you a princess—_princess_." He snickered.

Sakura blinked. "How does a car have _anything_ to do with me being a princess?"

"I don't know, but it proves to be troublesome to you and that is what counts."

She grunted and grabbed her leather purse.

"Goodnight, friend."

* * *

She walked alone into the almost-deserted subway, save a couple of people working at the station. It was midnight and usually no one dared to use the subway to return home: at least not where she lived after the news of the recent murder. Haruno Sakura walked by a duty-free shop, a tatty old shop that sold stale chocolates and some juice that had expired three months back, and looked at the newly stacked newspaper on the rack. She looked at the black and white front cover—

_A murder committed in Leaf avenue: teenage girl sliced to death with number 1701 carved into the chest. Said girl seemed to have had sexual intercourse shortly before the murder._

—Sakura couldn't read anymore and had walked away quickly from the newspaper stand, as if the story would chase after her and make her the next victim. The thought of a psychopath being around the area she was at nudged in the back of her mind like an annoying alarm: she should've let Shikamaru send her home. The place was dark, dusty and pale yellow lights shone like monstrous eyes. It was silent, save the sound of rustling paper across dirty cement and the sound of her footsteps and her slow breathing. It was the perfect set to shoot a horror film in, she thought silently to herself.

Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind that sent dust motes flying around and rubbish swept into the air, followed by the sound of screeching metal. It gave Sakura a jolt of surprise to the silence she had been standing in then realized that the train was arriving. She sighed and nervously laughed to herself for being so terrified, so she stepped inside the open doorway of the train—

Loud footsteps were heard as it approached Sakura.

_Oh crap,_ she thought in a state of panic trying to act cool. Against her better judgment she turned around to see who it was and saw no one in the deserted waiting area, just the shadows of rats lurking in the drains. Maybe she had imagined the footsteps, maybe it was all in her state of mind.

It was getting louder.

No, it was definitely not imagined. Quickly she stepped inside of the vacant space of the train, her shadow was casted by the white fluorescent light that was flickering on and off: just like it would in any horror movie, Sakura thought again. Then there was the sound of someone screaming which made her heart pounced against her ribcage before she realized it was just the metal screeching as the doors were closing.

"God, I'm glad that's over." She said to no one in particular and sat on an empty seat.

A voice then asked. "What's not over?"

Sakura screamed, so loud that she thought her lungs would puncture and burst. She hadn't heard anyone walking into the train and when she looked at her front there was a figure dressed in dark clothing: a black coat and an oversized hat that casted shadows on the figure's face.

"Wow, I'm sorry. I didn't—I didn't see anyone here."

The figure gave a short nod. "You seemed terrified."

"I really was," Sakura gave a sheepish laugh but the presence of this man was creeping her out, "sorry about that." She whispered softly almost only for herself to hear.

She looked at the man, his face shielded by the dark, and the glinting object beside him: like a coin. She then focused her vision and saw that it was a much bigger object, something that was leather bounded, like a little book with a solid coin embodied in its bottom corner. The figure must've sensed her gaze because he retreated the object into one of his large coat pockets as if protecting it from her.

She knew better than to speak to strangers but the silence started to unnerve her. "So, did you, uh, hear about the, um—"? Sakura began to think it was a bad idea to have spoken in the first place.

"About what."

She shook her head. "Nothing, nevermind."

The man just scowled beneath his hat and somehow had decided to remove it and placed it on his lap. Sakura watched as dark strands graced the top of his eyelids and looked, for the first time, at the stranger's dangerously handsome face. Suddenly the tension was gone and she felt—_safe_ in his presence. It was odd.

He must have sensed her staring because he quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"No, nothing. It just feels as if I've seen you before. "

"I'm sure you have." He said almost begrudgingly.

Sakura looked away and one of her spaghetti straps fell down her shoulder, she was down in her casuals today and hadn't felt the need to overdress. Now she regretted not bringing a sweater with her. She felt the stranger's eyes linger on her bare skin, or maybe it was just paranoia, so she lifted it back up.

"Where are you going?" He asked and only now did Sakura notice the smoothness of his voice.

She croaked. "Um, home."

"Alone?" He stared at her more intently now and she shrunk under his gaze.

"Y-Yeah. Leaf Avenue. It's late so," but she left her sentence to linger there and hope to the gods that the train would go much faster. Though she knew that it was automatic and couldn't hear her pleas even if she had shouted it out loud.

"I heard there was a murder there."

She looked up at him and saw his eyes gazing at an unseen distance. "Yeah, I heard that too."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"No, not really."

"It could just happen to you, nothing is ever safe."

"I can defend myself."

An amused grin splayed across his lovely face. "Oh really now? You seem overly confident about yourself. It's rather, annoying."

She flushed deep crimson and gritted through her teeth, "I am _not_ annoying."

Just then the train came to a piercing screech and stopped before the Leaf Avenue subway. Sakura got up and grabbed her purse quickly, the cool air knifed at her skin from the station and her hair blew madly around her, leaving her right spaghetti strap to fall over again. _I knew this top was too big for me;_ she scowled to herself and ignored it as she walked away—

Before she felt hands tightened around her neck and suffocate her to darkness.

* * *

Sakura woke up and felt the burning pain in her wrists and the lingering numbness around her throat. She coughed out specks of blood, staining the wooden floor spots of dark red. The air was stale and damp: it smelled of old sweat and old spice, like men cologne. Around her was only wood, the floor was stained and splintered and she noticed that her shoes were gone, the walls were dirty and wooden too, stained with dark and dirty substances she wouldn't dare find out. She started to panic because she had no idea where she was.

A chuckle rose from the far corner of the room and she hadn't realized a man sitting on a chair because it was too dark in the room. He walked over to her, striding across the floor with such grace that he made no sound when he reached her. The panic twisted in her stomach like venom then her eyes rested on the red material around her wrists: it was tied into a painfully tight knot. He kneeled before her and their eyes met. His was the color of dark poison.

She remembered this precariously handsome face from the train she had rode on.

"From now on," the man whispered softly to her ear, which sent Sakura's mind running wild in alarm as the next few words slipped out of his colorless lips, "you'll be _mine._"

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? I thought of taking this story to step up a notch, it was getting dry. Well I think so anyways. Ideas and criticism, reviews and anything you feel to say to me are welcome in the little review compartment :) Do tell me what you think! (and feel free to tell me what you'd like to expect/see from this story)

_IHeartYou._


	6. Chapter 6

**A Rose, a Journal and a Murderer**

**Standard Disclaiming Properties Apply**

**_Warning! :_** _This chapter contains lemon and some violence. Yeah, rape._

_

* * *

_

"Of everything you have once loved, which do you regret the most?"

"Why would it matter?"

"I wonder if we'd have the same answer."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"You."

* * *

**Chapter: **06  
_**My sickening desire for you, and you only.  
x**_

_**

* * *

**_

There was hardly anymore space to breathe, at least not in this dingy little place deprived of life. Haruno Sakura began to cry, but little by little, her heart numbed from the pain coming from her wrist. It was too tight, it was painful and she looked at the marring red marks where the cloth bit into her ivory skin. Sasuke had left the place, much to her relief; leaving the chair he had sat on behind as some sort of ghostly warning that he might be back. It began to feel cold and warm all at once: cold from the sweat forming all over her flesh and warm from the lack of ventilation in the room. If she could call it that, it was more of a tiny basement than anything.

The ravenette entered the room, again in his soundless manner that scared her, with a basin of something filled with gleaming metal. She couldn't see what it was until that blue basin was set in front of her. Her eyes widened, much to her horror, when she saw the objects lying idly in the tub: scissors, some blunt and some sharp, some ointment the color of clear vinegar, and other razors caked with red she wouldn't dare think about further. Her heart thudded and her tears began rapid, of fear and of anxiety, of anger and self-pity. She didn't want to die.

"Sit up." He told her, voice deep and coarse like tar.

It would have been alluring to her, she thought, but whatever charm he once had had turned into pure monstrosity.

Sakura was on her knees, her bounded wrist resting lifelessly in between her lap. She must've been crouching down, for reasons unknown, and she had no idea whether to oblige or to rebel against his command. After all, what was the point of listening to a monster, when all he most probably would do was to hurt her further?

Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes. "I said," he hissed through his teeth, "sit up."

Impatiently he fisted her long pink hair and pulled her back so that she would straighten up. Sakura gave a sharp cry of pain and her eyes began to water.

"What do you want from me?" She shouted and her voice trembled in fear, face flushed in deep red. "What have I fucking done to you!" She shrieked and listened to her high-pitched voice echo back to her ears.

He kneeled behind her and she couldn't see but could only sense his presence in the darkness, he smelled of ash and copper. Her back was to him and she trembled when his eerily warm palms held her (almost bare) shoulder and felt disgusted by it. She felt him finger one of her spaghetti straps and let it fall down and did the same to the other one. Now her shoulder was completely bare, sweaty and pale. She felt him smelling her neck, her moist skin and the ghostly kiss of his chapped lips between her neck and right shoulder. She felt him doing all these things so painfully slow that she felt appalled by her own body for finding the tiniest bit of pleasure from it.

He covered her mouth with his left hand.

"I don't like people who disobey me. I tend to hate noises too." He whispered venomously into her ear and slipped his right hand down her chest, below the material of her green tank top.

He rubbed his palm in between her breasts then on them until he felt the hardening of her sensitive flesh against his fingers. Sakura felt herself squirm from the invasion and he grinned against her neck, removing his hand from underneath her top.

"Lie down."

Sakura cried, now silently, to herself as she obeyed, the top of her breasts poking through her shirt. The ravenette remained emotionless and impassive at the sight of her trembling and slipped both of his hands underneath her green tank before removing it completely off her, leaving only her nude chest in display.

She cried harder. "No, please stop. Please don't, _please!"_

He eyed the pale pink circles on each of her mound perked up from the sudden cold air, and the earlier physical contact, skin glistening from cold sweat. He heard her pleas but ignored it like a persisting annoyance in his mind. He wondered of the things he could do with her goddess-like body, of the things he could mark on her milk-like flesh. Sasuke grabbed her bounded wrists and pinned them over her head and nuzzled his moist lips against her pulse point, licking it until he felt her body writhe underneath his.

She hated the feeling, she hated this peculiar feeling she had never felt before: since she had never been with a man this intimately in her life. She wanted to get him off her body, to roll over but it was granted that he was much, much stronger than she was. She hated the feeling of his body pressing down against her breasts. She hated the disgusting feeling of pleasure mixing with fear and anxiety, and she hated herself for letting out a moan as he continued to suckle on her neck.

She stifled another moan as she begged.

"Please. Stop."

Sasuke sat upright again and gazed at her with solid black eyes. Effortlessly he removed his own shirt and Sakura shut her eyes from the view of his naked (beautifully carved) torso. She knew there was nothing she could do to stop him, nothing she could do to run away from this terrible nightmare. He pinned her shoulders down with his hands and began to stare at her pale topless body, her face flushed in hot streaming tears and sweat, and back again to the beautiful large mounds on her chest. He began to fondle them, again and again, pulling them apart and pushing them harshly against each other until she let out a gasp, then a scream. Usually when he had pleasured other women they would find no pain.

But this was different because this one wasnt willing.

"Stop _talking."_ He hissed under his breath and pinched her sensitive flesh between his thumb and index finger, watching the color of pale pink turned to a much darker one.

Sakura gasped and bit into her lip until blood drew out in beads, attempting to cover her body using her arms but the attempt was immediately pinned back down by one of Sasuke's hand. She arched her back up in hope that he might topple over to his side and she could maybe make a run for it, but that only misguided him as a sign of pleasure as he grinned back at her.

That disgustingly lovely grin of his she wanted to claw out.

"Get the fuck _off_ me!" She screamed and bit her lip again from moaning.

Her legs felt numb from the pressure of his body weight but somehow managed to kick him in his abdomen, which he hissed in pain and crouched over for. Sakura quickly rolled over to her side and carelessly grabbed one of the razors in the basin using her numbed fingers, attempting to cut open the tight cloth from her wrist. Her heart thudded as he looked up in anger at her. She quickly continued to razor the cloth but was undoubtedly too slow as Sasuke had reached for the razor in her hands and threw it across the room.

Now she was in deep shit.

Sakura screamed when he fisted her hair and pulled her into him, knocking her face to his solid bare chest. She bit his skin and he hissed in pain once more, letting her go as she scrambled for life to reach the doorknob. But Sasuke wasnt easily defeated: she knew that in the back of her mind by how well built he was. He had pulled her back and knocked her to the ground, pinning her down once more by her shoulders. She let out a sharp cry of pain as one of the wooden splinter dig deep into her skin and as Sasuke dragged her out to somewhere, she didn't dare think.

She was suddenly dropped onto a mattress where he hastily removed all of her remaining clothes, leaving her completely nude before him.

She tried kicking him, tried spitting at him, biting him, everything so that he would be in pain and she would have a chance to escape. But this time, she knew there was no point. She knew it by the look on his face and by the way he started to undress himself. And by the sickening way he had licked all of her body, sucked it, fondled it, thrust into it, kissed it, bruised it and scratched it. She knew it would be less painful if she had stopped struggling.

So she shut her eyes and hoped to the gods it would just end soon.

* * *

"Hello?"

"This is Uzumaki Naruto speaking from Konoha's police station. How can we help?"

"Hey. Um, look. One of my colleague is missing, her name is Haruno Sakura?"

"Haruno Sakura? When had you last seen her?"

"Two nights ago. She used a subway home. She lives in Leaf Avenue."

A sharp breath was heard on the other end of the line.

"Sir, can you please include a description of how she looks like? We'll send people over as quick as possible—Can you tell us the address of her house, phone number, and even the address of your own house?"

"Yes. Yes." —Shikamaru gave the officer everything he knew until he was suddenly out of breath, which was very unlikely of him—"Please find her."

"We will sir, don't you worry—"

"I just have a feeling something isnt right."

* * *

"Now..." He traced a finger down the sides of her face. "Didn't that feel lovely?"

She could feel him grinning against her but she was facing away from him as he pressed his naked body against her own naked back, on the dirty mattress she had been forced on.

_No_, she wanted to say,_ it felt fucking disgusting_.

But she knew better than to disobey him and nodded, tears of humiliation splashing down her face and onto the mattress.

Sasuke scowled. "_I can't hear you_."

"I thought you said you hated noise." She retorted bitterly to him and he chuckled darkly against her neck, burying his face into her pink hair. It would have been a sweet gesture if he hadn't brutally raped her.

He began to fondle the area in between her thighs and she rolled her eyes up to the heavens as the feeling of disgust and pleasure mixed in. She would have run away if he hadn't bruised her body badly: now she could barely even feel her own skin.

"I'll make an exception for you."

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Warning!: _**_Some lemon and a little bit of violence in this chapter!  
_**Standard Disclaiming Properties Apply. **

* * *

"Wake up baby…"

No sound, her breathing deep and peaceful. She was still alive.

"…It would be such a shame for you to sleep forever."

* * *

.

.

**A Rose, a Journal and a Murderer  
Chapter: **07  
A broken doll like you is hard to fix—darling.

.

.

* * *

In her dream she was standing in front of a long mirror, long enough to reflect her entire body. She was on a circular elevated platform centered in a room small enough to be a storage place—It was cold, _really_ cold. Her hair was longer than it was in real life: it was in long perpetual ribbons of pale pink, like rosy vines wrapped around her torso and pink wisps that's framing her lovely face. She was in a black—no, ebony—colored corset, like a goddess of some sort: the mistress of a vampire.

She breathed icy air into her lungs and exhaled snow through her breath.

"_Hello…"_ She called out meekly because she was scared, scared alone in this terribly small room that smelled of roses and death.

Sakura started to cry and down came tears of jeweled blood. Her hands reached up in an attempt to wipe them away but noticed the stiffness in her muscles—She had frozen to be a doll-like puppet with stitches around her once-flawless skin. She was made out of wood and now the corset that had once hugged her beautiful figure was now a stained white dress that made her look shapeless.

Now she was only a doll made out of whitewashed wood with green beads as her eyes.

A shadow formed in the reflection of her mirror and coalesced into a blonde girl (Puppet—Just like herself) with stunning blue eyes. The girl smiled at her, first sweetly then it turned sickening as the sides of her mouth torn from the stitches like someone was ripping her face apart. She wasn't made from wood but skin-colored sack that were now sweating blood through each pore.

"Becareful Sakura…" Her voice chimed in an eerie tone of thousand little voices. "He's going to kill you." She smiled but her eyes remained shocking blue beads.

Sakura began to shed more tears of blood but her eyes wouldn't blink. _Puppets_ can't blink.

"I don't want to die."

The girl smiled again but her eyes held doll-like sadness to it. "Neither did we."

_We?_ Sakura thought but when she looked back at the mirror, the glass was filled with broken puppets, all once beautiful like the blonde girl herself. Each had a wound of their own, different numbers carved into their (wooden, sack, leather, velvet, fibre…) chests. They filled the reflection and some struggled to seep out of the glass by reaching their broken boneless hands to her.

_We didn't want to die_—

_We never wanted to die._

They all chanted in the same childlike chime and eerie mini voices that echoed with it.

The blonde girl now shed a teardrop of blood from her tear duct and it reached her pale, colorless hand. It turned to a rose with its stem bloody and filled with thorns.

"Save yourself, Sakura…"

A brunette puppet stared at her with hollow gashes in place of her eyes.

"Or you'll be one of us."

* * *

Sasuke was sharpening a blade in the kitchen when he heard Sakura stumbling through the doorway. He looked at her, nothing in his eyes not even a shred of emotion (just like the puppets she had seen in her nightmare.) The wine-colored bruises were fading away, much more watery than they were before and she wore the (ironically white) dirty shirt he had left lingering at the edge of the mattress. She didn't want to face him naked, not with the shame that was apparent in her tired, weary apple-green eyes.

"Let me go…" She narrowed her eyes at him but her graceful body was bending, in pain, ever so slightly. "Please."

He ignored her and continued to sharpen the blade in his hand.

Sakura hissed then coughed, blood spurting in tiny dots on his marbled kitchen floor.

The kitchen was odd, it wasn't anything like the two rooms she had previously been in—It looked human. The cabinets were made out of oak wood gilded in golden vines, there was a silver washing machine matching with a small silver dishwasher. There was a small, square glass dining table in the centre of the room with three chairs around it, and the walls were covered with patterned neutral-colored tiles.

"What do you want from me?" She questioned with slight desperation in her voice.

He still didn't answer.

Sakura looked around and saw the door to lead her way out and began to walk towards it…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sakura turned around and he was still not looking at her. "Why not? I can easily just scream and everyone will hear me."

"No they won't—I specifically had these walls designed so that they're noise-proof."

She ignored him and proceeded to turn the knob of the door and was sent a jolt of electrocution through her fingers. Her body slid down against the wooden doorframe and landed with a soft thud on the floor.

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "You think it's _that_ easy to leave?"

It wasn't a question and Sakura knew it.

"_WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT FROM ME!" _Sakura shrieked so loudly that her voice scratched and ached, the tears pooling at the rim of her tired eyes.

She began to sob loudly and pathetically on the floor, having her shirt, the only cloth she had on to cover her body (for everything else from her has been ripped apart, even her knickers) lifted up to her waist, leaving her bruised legs bare. Her knees squeezed together so that her private parts were shielded away from his view—

Not that, he hadn't invaded her privacy to begin with.

Nothing. There was no emotion or any hint of movement from him other than sharpening the blade in his hands. It was starting to annoy the hell out of her. Uchiha Sasuke made his way towards her but his actions were not laced in anger nor were it nourished in satisfaction—Just plain and bare, like the expression he wore on his sickeningly handsome face. He stood before her now, her having to crane her neck up to look at his incredible height.

"Get up." He commanded.

She blinked and looked at him blankly. "What?"

"I said, get up. Now, do you really want to disobey me again?"

She didn't answer but (reluctantly) obeyed.

"Have you showered?"

Sakura scoffed rudely. "Yeah, like I totally know where the fucking bathroom is."

Sasuke scowled then slapped her across her face, leaving a harsh red mark against her pale cheek. Sakura let out a sharp cry of pain and surprise.

Despite the earlier harassment his voice remained cool and neutral. "I'm going to ask you again…"

Sakura blinked a tear from her eye.

"…Have you taken a bath?"

Fucking psycho. "No. I haven't."

He smirked then commanded her to take her clothes off and when she had defied him, he had forcefully ripped the shirt from her leaving another harsh red mark around her neck. Sakura didn't cry but gasped, as crying took too much energy and it was something she certainly did not have at the moment.

"Come with me."

* * *

Sakura had been dragged to the bathroom, the sore marks on her back from being pulled forcefully up the stairs remained raw red scratches. The bathroom was shockingly white with a splash of pale blue. There was a porcelain bathtub at the corner of the room and a cornered area where the shower was. It smelled of cheap soap and of lavender, musk and cologne. Some even of red roses and she swore that she'd been haunted by that florally smell ever since she got there.

Sasuke slid open the booth to the shower and beckoned her to go inside. She glared at him before she entered, her wrist being bounded again by the torn cloth of her former white shirt.

Technically, it wasn't hers to begin with.

He switched on the water-heater and a blast of piercingly cold water attacked her skin, which she let out another cry of surprise, then it gradually turned to comforting warmth. He held the head of the shower and began rinsing her tired and limping body then forced her to hold it for him as he pumped golden soapy liquid into his palms. Sakura screeched in pain when he (to her surprise, gently) rubbed it into her scratches on her back.

"Be quiet. This would heal it much faster." He grunted in concentration as he carefully massaged it into her wounded skin.

It stung so badly, Sakura couldn't help but cry.

The chemical numbed the pain in her skin and soon she smelled the strong citrusy scent as he soothingly rubbed it in her moist neck then down to her chest…

"What are you doing…?" She breathed out and suppressed the urge to moan at the warmth of his hands.

He narrowed his eyes at her question as if it was just the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"I'm washing you. What else does it look like?"

_Sexual Harassment, _she desperately wanted to say but kept silent. Let the abuse begin later after her rest: if she was to get any.

His fingers reached each and every crevice in her body, massaging soapy liquid into her skin as it formed pale red suds—The cakey blood all dissolving away in the detergent-smelling product. Now he cupped the large mounds on her chest and brought her closer to him. As her back was pressed firmly to his chest, Sakura knew this wasn't any act of cleaning and she shut her eyes for whatever that was coming next. It was merely minutes ago when she felt (peculiarly) clean before she started to feel the fibre of disgust in her stomach tightened.

He slid his left hand down to the area between her thighs and carefully used his middle finger to caress it. She heard his deep throaty breathing vibrating in her back.

Sakura limped boneless against him from the unwanted pleasure, her knees buckling out from the weakness.

"Don't…" She breathed, slowly and erotically as the thick warm mist in the shower cabin began to mask their existence. "_Please…_"

But he didn't listen to her, as usual.

* * *

"Have you seen this girl?"

"No."

"Excuse me sir, have you seen this girl?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Excuse me, have you seen this—"

"You've already asked me, freak."

Shikamaru slumped against an abandoned phone booth, not in his usual lazy manner, but from pure exhaustion. He had spent hours of his day with Temari, along with other school colleagues, to ask around Leaf Avenue using a recent colored-picture of Haruno Sakura, hoping for some luck that some may have an answer to her whereabouts.

"No."

"Sorry."

"What a pretty girl—Shame that I haven't seen her. Sorry."

"Dude, can I have her number?"

He felt like slapping each and every civilian he had asked but refrained himself from doing so because it wasn't worth the effort. Temari had came back with a regretful slump in her shoulder as she cried in Shikamaru's shoulder, clenching the picture of her lost friend in her right hand.

"We'll find her." He murmured through his fiance's wild sandy blonde hair.

Temari began to wipe the moisture from her nose. "I hope so."

* * *

_What a shame, _she thought, as she was left alone sitting in the corner of the running shower. Sasuke had left long ago after they had done their disgusting deed.

She was staring numbly as their bodily fluids were slowly swirling away in the drain.

_Just when I thought I'd finally feel clean again._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Reviews pretty_please?_ Because you know you love a deliciously_psycho_**perverted** Uchiha Sasuke :)


End file.
